Efficiently managing the logistics of properly assigning large numbers of locomotives to train consists to satisfy transportation needs of high volumes of geographically distributed freight and cargo represents a significant challenge. Among the numerous factors that impact this challenge are the differing operational conditions of the locomotives used to form the train consists. However, properly tracking and quantifying the different operational conditions of the locomotives within a fleet of locomotives represents a significant technical challenge.